


Team ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

by 00FFFF



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Clones, Crack, Gen, One for every main mob, Oneshot, Shenanigans, So many Impulses, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF
Summary: The Impulse they know and love wears a yellow creeper face on his shirt. But... there are a couple more Impulses than the hermits might have first thought...
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	Team ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Impulse flips through the book on the lectern, skimming rather than reading the words that he’s written. He really should have at least  _ started  _ reading days ago, but, as always, one thing after another kept coming up, and he hadn’t had the chance yet to catch up on his shared memories.

You see, Impulse isn’t the only Impulse on this server.

There’s 47 of him, in fact.

It’d been hard to stay hidden. Impulse is glad they gave up on trying, honestly. There’s so many of them, it would have been impossible to keep up for the entire season. So, when Season 6 ended, and Season 7 started, Impulse introduced himself to all of the hermits. Introduced all of his selves.

He’d explained how copies of him just kept pouring out of Scar’s resurrection machine after Demise was over. Scar wasn’t even there to see, and slowly more and more Impulses poured out of the machine, his consciousness surprisingly intact for how split up it should have been.

And he  _ can  _ indeed see through all of their eyes. Hear through their ears, think through their minds. Much like they can see, hear, and think through his. They’re all him, in a way. They’re one and the same, distinguished only by their newer memories and an array of colored and patterned shirts. 

He himself is but one of the many Impulses that roam the server now. He’s the one who interacts with all of the hermits the most. The other Impulses haven’t complained about it yet, content to help him, help themselves, live their own lives as well as sharing theirs with Impulse himself.

The concept of self has become quite the muddled thing over time.

Impulse doesn’t try to think about it too much, for then his mind will hurt and all of the other Impulses will know exactly what’s going on. They’re... he doesn’t like to use the word, but they’re like a hivemind, if he really has to put a word to it. They share some bits and purpose here and there, and they’re all technically clones of the same man, the same personality. But they’re still  _ different. _ They’re all individuals, with their own wishes and hopes and skills. They can communicate with each other easily even thousands of chunks apart, though they don’t do that a lot. They like being apart, they like being their own people. None of them are quite like the original Impulse, but that’s okay. There’s a little bit of Impulse in each and every one of them, they know.

Impulse, the one with the yellow shirt with the creeper face on it, taps into the other Impulses’ consciousness. He doesn’t do it a lot, and never for more than a few seconds, as it takes a lot of effort to process all that amount of information. He much prefers their agreed upon method to write down and/or record important information they feel all the other Impulses should know about. It’s worked thus far, so who is he to complain?

Still, he’s curious to see what they’re all up to. Curious what  _ he’s  _ up to, technically.

Spiderpulse and Cave Spiderpulse are down in the mines, he sees. They were stripmining together until they came across one of the hermits, Grian, who doesn’t appear to be able to distinguish them.

Which is ridiculous! It’s  _ obvious  _ which one of them is wearing the Cave Spider shirt, and which of them is wearing the regular Spider shirt, but- Oh well. Impulse can’t ever stay angry at anyone, and his other selves are the same. They laugh it off, shaking their heads as they continue mining, Grian going the other way, for some reason carrying a chicken on a leash with him.

Impulse shakes his head, stepping out of his other selves’ consciousnesses, wondering what Chickenpulse is up to. Impulse focuses again and finds that Chickenpulse appears to be staying up late again, playing games over at the NetherLands. He... he can’t blame him when he’s staying up late himself, too, though. He isn’t a hypocrite.

Phantompulse is coaxing, or rather, trying to coax some other Impulses into bed, stubborn as they all are. 

“You’ve been sleeping all day and  _ now  _ you want to stay up? That’s ridiculous!” He says, Catpulse rolling his eyes and Ocelotpulse trying to hold in his laugh.

“I can’t stand you two,” Phantompulse sighs, promptly turning around and shooting off into the sky with his elytra to do god knows what else. Catpulse and Ocelotpulse give each other a fistbump, snickering softly as they watch Phantompulse fly off. 

As expected, most of his newer, Nether-themed selves are in their dimension of origin, Impulse finds. They’d split, or in some cases even fully transformed from selves like Zombie Pigmanpulse and Ghastpulse. 

Looks like Striderpulse is giving Piglinpulse a piggyback ride  _ on top of  _ an actual strider, Ghastpulse circling them in the air with his own elytra. He’s trying to shoot them with a flaming bow for some reason, but his aim is honestly quite terrible. Impulse knows that they’re only joking around, but knowing that he himself is playing with, quite literally, fire, does unnerve him a bit.

Hoglinpulse and Magmapulse are down in the Nether as well, mining for resources. Which is only a tad more safe than the other Netherpulses are being. They’ve got inventories full of blackstone, netherrack, and magma blocks, but Impulse knows that they’re really trying to find ancient debris.

Witherpulse appears to be helping Blazepulse with fixing his blaze farm, but Witherpulse is quite clearly planning on leaving to go to the End in a bit to work on his own wither rose farm. Maybe he’s going to ask- yeah, he’s going to ask Blazepulse to help him when they’re done over here.

Piglinpulse is infiltrating a Bastion, digging through chests for gold and discreetly mining gilded blackstone from the walls and floors. Impulse isn’t sure when they’ll need it, but it’s always good to have some at hand, should any of him need it in the future.

Impulse tunes out from his other selves again, feeling quite exhausted. Maybe he should follow Phantompulse’s advice and head to bed for now, and figure out what the rest are up to in the morning.

He does just that, falling asleep rather quickly, dreaming vividly of farms and tasks and colored shirts.

The following morning, after a cup of coffee, Impulse settles in a nice chair and continues his self-assigned task. He feels a lot better, and a lot more excited to see what else he’s up to already at this time of day. Their weekly meeting is almost coming up, and he’s sure that he’d want to have a lot of progress to share with himself. New farms, new projects are supposed to be built! Shops are to be stocked! Resourced need collecting! He wonders if he’s as productive as he thinks he is... 

Well, first one’s a dud. Pigpulse is wandering around the shopping district, looking... looking for  _ something. _ Impulse isn’t sure what until he spots it through his eyes. A black shulker box, hidden behind one of the shops. This can only mean one thing- 

Yep. Ravagerpulse has heard the news as well, and he’s already running up the stairs of Decked Out to collect the dungeon key so he can have another shot at the game.

Guardianpulse, meanwhile, is stocking Lamps Plus, whilst Squidpulse is stocking and collecting profits from the Guardian shop. Those two are always on top of their game, thankfully.

Rabbitpulse is hanging out in Cub’s pyramid, sharing a cup of tea with the pharaoh, whilst Parrotpulse and Snow Golempulse are playing a game of Cinnabun pong against each other. They promised not to use this mental link to cheat, but it looks like neither Impulse is actually keeping that promise. Shame, Impulse, shame, he thinks.

Looks like Rabbitpulse is planning on collecting sand today in order to create more TNT for the Boomers, good. That explains why he’s all the way out in the desert, at least. Not the same can be said for Vexpulse, who Impulse  _ knows  _ isn’t planning on doing anything productive near that Pillager outpost. He’s with Skeletonpulse and Wolfpulse, and they’re up to no good. Those pillagers won’t even know what hit them. 

Pillagerpulse and Villagerpulse are both up early as well, trading with the villagers in his villager hall, while Pandapulse is trying to figure out what went wrong with his bamboo farm, digging around through the redstone to try and see if he can figure it out on his own.

Turtlepulse and Fishpulse are out near Tango’s starter base, he sees, and they’re trying to get the turtles that call the beach there their home out of the little boat they’re stuck in, to breed them and collect their eggs. 

Slimepulse is working on a new flying machine, as he always likes to do. Pufferfishpulse is sneaking inside of the Decked Out dungeon, having stolen one of Ravagerpulse’s keys, knowing that he wouldn’t  _ really  _ mind.

Impulse shakes his head, taking a deep breath before he connects to another Impulse’s mind. Shulkerpulse and Silverfishpulse are at the base, preparing themselves for some good ‘ol endbusting. Enderpulse, meanwhile, is slacking off, playing minigolf over at Zed’s base. Impulse can see Zedaph through Sheeppulse’s eyes, that self showing off his color-changing shirt (courtesy of Xisuma) to the hermit, smiling brightly.

Luckily Witchpulse is up to something more productive. He’s giving the Phineas Machine another spin to see what kind of farm he’ll be working on today, which is a nice thought. Even with all of his selves, Impulse  _ still  _ hasn’t been able to build every farm in the game yet. With 46 others to help you out, you’d think that you’d get things done a little quicker than usual, but no.

In one of his minds Impulse can hear Joe talking to him, asking if he, specifically, has ever met Cleo.

“I don’t mean to insinuate anything by asking you this, but it is a rare chance that I get to see you, Zombiepulse, specifically, and I would love it if you could indulge me with the answer to my inquiry.”

Zombiepulse laughs it off, and says that no, he specifically hasn’t met Cleo yet. Though he knows about her from his memories, and what the other Impulses share with him.

Batpulse is actually with her right now, he says, and bids Joe farewell. Impulse searches for his mind and sure enough, he is. Batpulse has always said that he wanted to learn the ‘magic’ of armor stands, but none of the other Impulses seemed really inclined, much less interested in figuring out how it works in the first place. Good for him for finally following his dream.

Impulse tunes out and in again, finding Foxpulse and Polar Bearpulse who are bouncing ideas off of each other. The two of them have always preferred not to use their linked connection. They’re trying to see if they can build a new minigame in the games district, seeing if and how the redstone would fit into the space they have to work with.

Heheh, looks like Keralis is tormenting Beepulse with bee puns again, and as annoying as it is, Impulse can’t help but laugh. He doesn’t know how Xisuma put up with it for so long. Impulse doesn’t blame him for switching to a strider when he did, it’s much harder to come up with silly jokes for that mob. Still, Keralis never fails to cheer Impulse up. He’s practically glued to Beepulse’s side, always wearing his bee mask and a large smile.

Dolphinpulse is busy planting more sea pickles to light up the base of the... base, from underneath. It’s really starting to look nice, Impulse can tell when he looks through Llamapulse’s eyes, who is overseeing the placing of the light sources from above the water.

Meanwhile Horsepulse is trying to make sense of their storage system, looking for the right blocks which Cowpulse constantly keeps moving around just to pester him.

And lastly, Mooshroompulse appears to be hanging out with Tango, asking questions about the mechanics and secrets of Decked Out, the answers to which he is secretly relaying to Pufferfishpulse so he can get out of the dungeon unscathed. 

Impulse sighs, returning back to his own body’s sight and mind. He remembers why he doesn’t do this a lot again, feeling completely drained despite the day having only just begun. Impulse, or Creeperpulse, as he’s often referred to as by the other Impulses, looks back at the book. The important bits and details he shares with himself to stay on track, to function as a unit, as a group. A collective? Impulse doesn’t know if he would use that word, but it does seem kind of fitting. 

With all the other Impulses busy, it mustn’t hurt to lay down and close his eyes for a little bit longer. Impulse locates the nearest bed and flops down onto it, burying his face into the soft pillow. Before he allows himself to drift off to sleep, his mind wanders. He’s lucky the hermits accept him. Accept all of him. Tango and Zedaph especially. He doesn’t know what he would do without them.

It used to be that they would always pester him for projects or other silly things, or even just to hang out. But now it’s more often than not  _ he _ who pesters  _ them _ about such things. Heheh.

All things considered... Maybe stepping into that barely-tested resurrection machine had been a bit of an impulsive decision.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a thing I spent time on, lmao  
> We discussed the possibility of there being multiple Impulses with different colored shirts, after which I passed out at my computer and woke up to this- 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! Thank you so much for reading :D! Let me know what you thought?


End file.
